


fun run

by seolle



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Challenge, soccerplayer!yuta, yusol is life, yusol is love, yusol ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolle/pseuds/seolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol thinks Yuta is a lazy ass. He's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fun run

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Uni AU. Thinking that Yuta is a lazy ass, Hansol jokes he will sleep with him if he runs the upcoming half marathon. Yuta accepts. Later, Hansol finds out Yuta is on the soccer team and is pretty much used to run every day.

Yuta is the cute Japanese guy in Hansol's communications class who happens to be a friend of Johnny who happens to be a friend of Johnny's Thai boyfriend, Ten, who happens to be a friend and roomies with Hansol who also happens to be the bane of Hansol's existence.

 

He hangs out with them during breaks which he normally utilizes the time to finish his unfinished assignments or if he's lucky, to catch some nap. And when they went to Yuta's apartment to have a movie marathon, it looks like his flat got run through a tornado because of how messy his things were. Clothes are everywhere that you might think he doesn't even need a laundry basket anymore because his house itself is the laundry basket, his books and school supplies are scattered throughout his study table and that's why Hansol can't help but think that Yuta is just one hell of a lazy ass.

 

"Yo guys!" Johnny, his overly-confident american friend from Chicago, shouts whilst giving Ten, a kiss on the temple.

 

Hansol's face scrunches with disgust by the PDA happening. 

 

"You two, can you like, tone down the public kisses and shit? Yeah, I would like that very much. Thank you," He requests, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

"Uh oh someone is on his period today," Johnny obnoxiously teases. 

 

Hansol groans in agony that why oh why are they my friends. 

 

"I'm not on my period. I don't have a uterus dickhead," He spats back.

 

"You're just jealous because you're single. You need to stop being bitter over couples who only love each other if you want to get a boyfriend, right babe?" Ten says whilst giving a peck to Johnny's lips. 

 

Hansol wants to puke all the beef stew and the rice he ate for lunch that time.

 

Before he can shoot another bullet to the couple, the Japanese transfer student named Yuta sits beside Hansol on the cafeteria table. 

 

"Hi guys," He greets to Johnny and Ten and then turning to flick Hansol on the forehead. 

 

"Hi to you too, the ever so grumpy, Hansol."

 

"Why the fuck do you have to flick me on the forehead?!" Hansol irritatingly asks while rubbing the red spot on his forehead. 

 

"No reason," Yuta sticks his tongue out at him. 

 

Hansol just smacks his arm resting on the table which earned him a mocking smile from Yuta. "Like that hurt."

 

"Have you all heard about the marathon for the university's founding anniversary?" Johnny asks the trio while rubbing the stubble on his chin which reminds him that he should shave once he gets home.

 

"Marathon? Nope, never heard of it," Ten answers.

 

"I overheard this one professor talking about it. He said that it'll be announced later in the afternoon. Said those students who are gonna participate will get passed in the minor subjects for this semester," The American further explained. 

 

"They're just bribing us because they know nobody would join except those who are in the track team. College students don't give a damn about some marathon because they'd rather sleep all day. I, myself, included in team sleep," Yuta interjects with an eye roll.

 

"You're so lazy, you know that?" Hansol shoots back. 

 

"I know," Yuta winks. 

 

This time, it was time for Hansol to roll his eyes. Johnny pats the table, calling the attention of the two grown adults bickering.

 

"Me and Ten's break is over. We gotta go before our professor in physics give us another surprise quiz because one of her students was late. God, that woman is such a pain." 

 

One time, this classmate of theirs, Jaehyun, was late by 20 minutes because he went to the infirmary to get some paracetamol for his migraine and yet despite the relevant reason, the old woman lashed out that she doesn't care whether you're sick and that you have to make it in her in time and gave the class a 40 item surprise quiz. What a very nice professor, isn't it? No, she's far from being nice. It seems as if she caught hold of all the anger in the world or so Ten would say.

 

The couple bid goodbye to the two while holding hands. 

 

"When will they stop holding hands? They are always holding hands like they'll die when they don't feel the palms of each other," Hansol groans, again. 

 

"Ten's right. You do need to stop being bitter over couples. They can't live without each other. That's true love so let them be," Yuta mutters. Hansol mentally hisses. 

 

"Hey before I forget, can I copy your notes from yesterday's class?" Hansol is so close to strangling the other.

 

"Again? What do you do in class anyway other than the obvious fact that you always sleep? I'm surprised you even pass!" 

 

"Sleep is like, the greatest thing a human can ever receive and I'm pretty smart, just so you know," Yuta proudly declares. 

 

Hansol scowls but passes him the notebook anyway because he is a helpful person even to someone he sort of hates.

 

Hansol found himself staring at Yuta while the Japanese was writing, taking into account the other boy's features. Yuta is cute and good looking but Hansol wouldn't ever admit that. 

 

When Yuta feels that somebody's eyes were staring at him, he looks up and Hansol blinks and immediately strays his eyes away from him and he could've sworn to the high heavens that Hansol's cheeks were shaded with a tinge of crimson. He gives him a small smile, a genuine one, and not that kind of mock smile when he decides to tease him before returning to his notes that he has to write down if he wants to pass this semester. 

 

-

 

Hansol and Yuta's break was over and their next class happened to be communications. They walk silently to the classroom and once inside, they sit beside each other, not that Hansol particularly minds because Yuta is the only one he's acquainted to in this class and same goes for the japanese. Their professor walks in, the heels of her pumps clanking against the floor.

 

"Okay class, the school dean has an announcement to make any minute now over the speaker so keep your ears ready," Their professor says while making her way in front of the whiteboard. 

 

One student (the one who has ombré pink hair that borderline resembles a watermelon) asked, "What's the announcement about?" 

 

"That's why I said to keep your ears ready. You have to listen," Their professor says once more. The student can only scoff hidden.

 

In the middle of the discussion, the students heard a voice from the speaker, which meant that this is the dean's announcement. Their professor signals at them to keep quiet. The dean clears his throat.

 

"Good afternoon, students!" the dean starts off. "As all of you might know, our university's founding week would be in place next month," The students kept a straight face on, not knowing exactly where this is going. "so to spice up (they cringe upon hearing the dean say it) our grand founding anniversary, I would like to announce the Founding Week Marathon!" 

 

The dean continues and the groans of students could be heard in the whole campus. 

 

"The student government would be sticking out flyers later around the buildings for more details. If you have more questions, don't be afraid to ask them. I hope you will all participate. That is all. You may continue your classes now. Thank you," The dean concluded. 

 

Hansol and Yuta's face were contorted into a straight face, well, most of the students do. 

 

"Tell us again what is the purpose of this 'marathon'?" Yuta plainly asks. 

 

Their professor looked up at him and gave him a forced smile. "You will get an added grade in your minor subjects for this semester which can get you to pass and it keeps you in shape for you all has nothing better to do other than go partying, sleep, or play video games all day. That is the purpose of this 'marathon', Mr. Nakamoto."

 

"You could just say that this is our school being pretentious as usual," Yuta mutters under his breath and ducks his head on his desk, trying to sleep.

 

-

 

Communications class (which is so boring Yuta drifted off to sleep again) had ended. Yuta and Hansol are walking side by side, heading to the cafeteria to eat a quick snack before their next class start in about half an hour. Yuta gets a tuna sandwich and a bottle of water while Hansol got himself a box of almond Pepero.

 

While walking out of the cafeteria, they caught sight of a flyer about the upcoming marathon posted on the wall. They read the details of the event in silence. Yuta speaks up. 

 

"Hey, what if I join the marathon? Even at least the half marathon?"

 

Upon hearing the other boy's query, Hansol bursts out into a laughing fit. 

 

"ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?!" He exclaims while still laughing obnoxiously. Yuta grits his teeth.

 

"What's so laughable about that? Like if I join this marathon then I'll get an additional grade in my minors so that I would only have to worry about my major subjects this sem. It's a sacrifice worth all my energy for, you know?"

 

"I get that you wanna pass but have you taken a look at yourself? You're the laziest of the laziest in campus. Your apartment looks like it were the ruins of Hurricane Katrina, you always doze off in class, you don't take down notes which makes me responsible to lend you mine so you could copy them, and finally, you barely go out under the sun other than going to school. And now you're telling me you want to join this marathon???" Yes, three question marks are needed.

 

"If you would really join the upcoming half marathon, which I'm sure you wouldn't do, I'd bet my whole body to sleep with you."

 

Silence.

 

Oh. My. God.

 

I'd bet my whole body to sleep with you.

 

I'd bet my whole body to sleep with you.

 

I'd bet my whole body to sleep with you.

 

I'd bet my whole bo- stop.

 

The sentence kept on reeling inside Hansol's mind. What did he just say? He's mentally cursing himself right now. He just didn't say those things to Yuta. But he did. He fucked up.

 

He was supposed to piss Yuta off but it backfired on him and now he's so freaking sure that Yuta wouldn't let him off the hook judging by how his lips were curved in a smirk.

 

"You'd sleep with me?" Yuta asks teasingly, walking closer and closer to Hansol and cornering him onto the wall with his right arm and leaning his torso towards Hansol.

 

Hansol is blushing like crazy that he can replace the tomatoes in farms, his face is heating and he can feel his body heating up too. He grows pliant by the close proximity of Yuta and he may have actually liked this.

 

Hansol bravely looks up to Yuta's eyes after staring at the floor a little too long to answer the other's question.

 

"I-It was just a joke! I didn't mean it! I would never sleep with you, you-you asshat! Now back off!" 

 

"Why are you so flustered if it's only a joke, then?" Hansol badly wants to rip the smirk resting on Yuta's face. 

 

"B-because... Because you're invading my personal space!" Yuta only presses his body closer to him.

 

"We have a deal then," Yuta whispers in Hansol's ear in a lower than usual tone and Hansol might've felt turned on and he could feel  his heart drumming against his chest.  

 

"N-No we don't have a deal! It's not a deal!"

 

"A deal is a deal, my friend. I run in the half marathon then I'll pass my minors and I get to have you," Yuta flashes him a smirk again. He gets off of Hansol and waves at him goodbye. 

 

"See you!"

 

Hansol stares then blinks in disbelief then tries to comprehend what the hell happened.

 

He's got a deal with Yuta.

 

Hansol is 10 minutes late for his next class and he basically put his body on a bet with Yuta.

 

Great. 

 

-

 

Hansol dumps his backpack on the floor and slumps down the couch once he entered his and Ten's apartment. He places his right hand over his forehead and sighs, still not being able to believe that he and Yuta has a bet. Curse my stupid mouth, he thought.

 

"Welcome home, grump!" Ten greets from the kitchen. 

 

He's wearing an apron stained with something brown which Hansol assumes is soy sauce. He was probably cooking. 

 

"Are you gonna eat dinner?" Ten asks him. 

 

Hansol being too tired just answers "No, I've already eaten. I'll go to bed now." 

 

"So early? I cooked us some good kimchi fried rice. You should at least eat a little," Ten's voice is laced with concern and Hansol felt warmth spreading throughout his entire system. 

 

Ten might be annoying most of the time but he's got this caring side too and Hansol could've been more thankful to have a friend like him.

 

"It's okay. You can eat it all for yourself. Good night." Hansol hums in reply. 

 

Ten gets a big bowl out of the cupboard and plates the piping hot rice and sits on the couch, wondering what's with his buddy slash room mate.

 

-

 

It has been three days since Hansol and Yuta made the bet (more like Yuta taking his joke too seriously). He has a bunch of file folders encased in his hand while making his way to the faculty room, having been ordered by his professor to bring the file folders there because he was in a hurry and Hansol being a good student, agrees. 

 

In order to reach the faculty room which is in the second hall, he has to pass by the creepy, old chemistry lab at the back of the building and Hansol doesn't want to see that place so good thing there is an alternate route: the soccer field.

 

Hansol walks leisurely at the stands. The soccer team was there, different players doing drills on the patchy grass with their muddied up cleats and jerseys but his eyes nearly pop out of its sockets when he sees a familiar tuft of chocolate brown hair, dark eyes, and pearly whites gleaming as he warms up by stretching his limbs then going for one round. The jersey of the guy has 'Nakamoto' printed on the back of his jersey in big, bold yellow letters.

 

"It can't be," Hansol mumbles to himself, disbelief washing over him. 

 

As he caught sight of the guy once more, he slaps his cheek and sure enough, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

 

Hansol walks away immediately from the stands and opted to go with the route of the creepy chemistry lab to the faculty room.

 

He knows he's fucked. Literally.

 

-

 

"TEEEEEEEEN!!!" Hansol screeches from the doorway while dumping his bag to the carpeted floor of their dorm. Ten emerges out of the kitchen wearing a ridiculous chef's hat and a pink apron, Johnny in tow and some thick red liquid of what looks like is tomato sauce and flour staining both their clothes and faces.

 

"WHAAAAAAAAAT???" Ten shouts while wiping his hand on the kitchen towel. "You interrupted our pizza making sesh, ya know?" Johnny shot him an unamused look.

 

"Well, sorry to interrupt your pizza making sesh but I have an important question to ask my beloved roommate," Hansol grits his teeth. "Seriously, what is it?" Ten asks.

 

"Is Yuta part of the soccer team?" Hansol asks, sweaty hands clasped together. Ten and Johnny look at each other and gives him a skeptical glare as if saying, "Have you been living under a rock all this time?"

 

"Uhh, yeah? You didn't know? I'm pretty sure the whole student body knows. Even Taeil the grumpy janitor knows," Ten answers unabashedly, arms crossed. "I'm judging you so hard right now," Johnny adds.

 

"WHAT?" Hansol shrieks.  "I'm gonna repeat it for you, Yuta is a part of the soccer team." Ten continues giving him a hard stare. 

 

"It can't be! He's not a part of the soccer team! It can't be! NOOOOOO!"

 

"Yes, he is. What's wrong about that?" Ten leans on the armrest of the couch. "If he's a soccer player then why didn't he say anything about it to me? Why are you the only ones who know? And why does everyone know when I'm your friend??? And he hangs out with us all the time???" Hansol plants his head onto the couch, groaning in frustration.

 

"I thought you knew? The soccer players are pretty popular."  Johnny shrugs. Hansol just sighs deeply, "I hate you guys."

 

-

 

The gang are in the cafeteria, eating away. The stress of college overpowering their entire being. Ten speaks up. "Hey Yuta, Hansol here didn't know you're a soccer player."

 

Hansol's eyes widen and he almost chokes on the rice he's eating. "That's too bad then. He doesn't know how good I am," Yuta says proudly. "It suddenly got airy here, I wonder why?" Hansol sassed.

 

"There's an aircon here," Johnny says nonchalantly. 

 

"That was a good one." Ten compliments his boyfriend. 

 

"Aww thanks babe," Johnny coos.

 

Hansol grips at his chopsticks, knuckles turning pale. Yuta gets them out of the other's grip and places them down on the table. 

 

"Don't hurt the chopsticks."

 

"They're just chopsticks. They don't feel anything," Hansol scowls.

 

"Anyway, how about you come to our training later? You only have classes till 3 P.M. right? Our training starts at 4:00." 

 

He stares at Yuta in surprise. Yuta knows his schedule and he's inviting him to their soccer practice without any snarky remarks he normally says like he simply just wants Hansol to be there, watching him play. Hansol doesn't exactly know why but his chest swells up with warmth. 

 

"O-Okay."

 

"Look at these two planning a date!" Ten exclaims with glee and takes a sip of his orange juice. Hansol badly blushes and brushed him off. 

 

"It's not a date. We're just going to his soccer practice."

 

"If you say so." Ten giggles. 

 

He looks at Johnny and the american nodded, seemingly getting the idea.

 

-

 

Hansol finished his sociology class which is his last class for the day. He is headed to the soccer field to watch Yuta's soccer training and he's feeling a bit excited and a bit nauseous at the same time. 

 

He sits on the stands, putting his backpack beside him. He finds Yuta in the field doing warm-ups and his long fringe was tied up in a small ponytail at the top of his head. 

 

Yuta's lips curled in a smile when he saw Hansol while stretching his arms. He goes up to him and nudges Hansol's shoulder. "Hey, you came." 

 

"Y-Yeah, I came." Hansol rubs at his nape. 

 

He's not even sure why he's feeling so shy right now. His palms are sweaty and it feels like a bee hive is inside his stomach.

 

"You look constipated," Yuta states. "Did you eat anything bad?"

 

"N-no. I'm fine." Hansol looks down at the ground.

 

Hansol thinks of what to say for a good five seconds and a question suddenly pops up in his head.

 

"So, how long have you been playing?" Hansol glances over at Yuta, uneasiness seeping its way through him.

 

Yuta grins and Hansol's heart might've skipped a beat. "I've been playing since I was five. I saw some neighbours of ours playing it and I just grew curious what all the ball kicking is about and it just went off from there, I guess.

 

"When our school recruited me, I agreed right away even if it meant leaving Osaka. It's a great opportunity and I got to meet new people and experience a different environment."

 

This must be the reason why Yuta always drifts off to sleep in class and why he'd always nap during break. Balancing soccer and your studies at the same time must've been very tiresome. Yuta barely gets any sleep and he immediately regrets thinking that Yuta is just a lazy college student when he is in fact, hardworking.

 

"That's nice."

 

"This is so weird. Where's grumpy Hansol? You're so nice to me today. You went to my soccer practice and now you're complimenting me." Yuta fiddles with his jersey.

 

"Shut up," Hansol pretends to scoff.

 

"I'm kidding."

 

"Hey, Yuta?"

 

"What?"

 

"You look like an apple with your hair up like that."

 

"I'm a pretty damn handsome apple then."

 

-

 

Hansol proceeded on watching the team's practice, his eyes moving over at Yuta who was now doing some drills in the pitch. He gave a wink in Hansol's direction and the other blushed feverish.

 

Yuta's soccer practice had ended and he offered Hansol to walk him back to his apartment. It was about 6:30 in the evening when their training finished. The big-eyed boy agrees and here they were, walking together while licking on a melon ice pop Yuta treated in the nearby convenience store.

 

They arrive at Hansol's apartment (well technically, Ten's apartment too) and they both just stood at the doorway, looking at the cemented ground not knowing what to say. Yuta was the first one to break the silence. 

 

"So, see you tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Hansol replied, his hands gripping on the straps of his backpack.

 

"Bye." Yuta waved at him and turned on his heels towards his own dorm.

 

"Bye." 

 

Hansol opened the door, assuming Ten wasn't home yet doing God knows what. Maybe he's with Johnny or he's still at school, doing some kind of research but just as he was about to go to his room and plop on his bed, Ten suddenly lunged at him.

 

"Was that Yuta? Did he walk you here? Did you guys came from a date?" Ten interrogated, his hands never leaving the other's shoulders.

 

"Jesus christ! You scared me! I thought there was a murderer or a psychopath in here! Where were you even nestling?!" Hansol held his chest. Ten clucked his tongue in annoyance.

 

"I was on the couch laying with my fluffy blanket but then I heard voices from outside so I camouflaged myself. Now answer my questions."

 

"Ugh. First of all, yes, it was Yuta and he did walk me home but for the record we didn't come from a date. I just watched his soccer practice. I thought you knew because we talked about it during lunch and can you get off me?" Ten moved away and Hansol got up, dusting off his clothes.

 

"I know but I just wondered that maybe you two went to someplace else," Ten explained.

 

"Whatever. What do we have for dinner?"

 

"Ramyun."

 

"Fine by me."

 

-

 

They both noticed it yet they pretended that they didn't. Pretended to not notice how the both of them had been spending more and more time together than the usual breaktime hangouts they have with Ten and Johnny.

 

It had been the usual for Hansol to go watch Yuta's soccer practice and it had been the usual for Yuta to walk Hansol home after.

 

Now they are walking away from campus, chattering about random things from Pokémon to overpriced drinks from Starbucks to how soccer balls are made. The both of them suddenly turned quiet, not sure of what to say next.

 

They walk in silence, only the shuffling of their shoes on the asphalt ground can be heard. The atmosphere between them was awkward but it was nice. The presence of each other was nice.

 

They reach Hansol's apartment and Yuta waves at him before ushering him into going inside. Hansol leans on the door, inhaling and exhaling and feeling the drumming beat of his heart with his hand on his chest.

 

Are we spending too much time together now? He thought and it got his head spinning out of confusion. He decides to talk to Ten about it because he's the only person Hansol could always really rely on in times of needing a shoulder to lean on or if he just wants to clear his mind off of things.

 

"Ten?" Hansol peeks inside Ten's room and there was his roommate, laying on his bed with headphones covering his ears. 

 

Ten gets up and removes his headphones off his ears upon seeing the other on his door. He could sense that it was something serious.

 

"Hansol," Ten mutters while patting Hansol's shoulder. The other looks at him, clearly bothered. "what is it?"

 

"Ten, I want to ask you something." Ten blinks.

 

"Okay. What?" Hansol turns to him, lips quivering.

 

"Are me and Yuta spending a lot of time nowadays?" 

 

Ten wonders why Hansol is suddenly asking him this. In fact, it's a question that is need not to be even asked because the answer was so damn obvious already.

 

"Yes. You two have been spending more time together these days. I thought you already know."

 

Hansol palms his face while groaning. "Ugh. It's just that the more we spend time together, I feel like something's changed. I can't even look at him without getting flustered and basically when we're together, it just, it feels so great to be with him."

 

"You like Yuta. That's it."

 

What...?

 

"M-Me? I like??? YUTA??? I like Yuta??? Is this a sick joke?" Hansol could feel his mind going haywire with what Ten just said because he couldn't- he couldn't like someone like Yuta. He couldn't like Yuta.

 

"Come on. It's so obvious that you're into him and he's into you. You two are just using your bickering to deny it. Now go and make babies with him." Ten plops down on his bed and stuffs his face onto his teddy bear that Johnny gave him during their first monthsary.

 

"This is serious shit, Ten. Stop joking," Hansol grumbles while pulling on his hair.

 

"I'm serious too and what I said is not a joke. Yes, you have feelings for him. Your feelings aren't a joke." Ten's eyes squint in annoyance that Hansol can't get it when it's obvious.

 

"You're of no help. I'm just gonna go to my room and have a warm shower." Hansol walks away from Ten's room and heads for his own.

 

"Suit yourself," Ten mutters before returning his attention to the gadget in front of him.

 

Hansol takes off his clothes and goes inside the shower. The water is warm and soothing against his body.

 

Come to think of it, he never really hated Yuta. He uses their bickering to mask the attraction he felt for the other. He can't accept that he was having feelings for someone again without knowing if that person can feel the same way about him and so he tried to put a distance between him and Yuta. It's a defense mechanism.

 

Hansol has had a handful of unrequited love and he doesn't want to experience it anymore. 

 

He doesn't know if he should tell Yuta of his feelings for him. That's the thing with Hansol, he doesn't try to let out his feelings and that's why he hasn't been with anyone. He's so afraid to try, to take a risk that even if his feelings are not reciprocated, at least he got to admit it. He's afraid that he would look stupid for not having someone he wants to have. He just doesn't want to seem desperate.

 

But fuck it, Hansol thought. He wouldn't be the same cowardly Hansol again. This time, he's going to try and he's going to take the risk. 

 

He likes Yuta and he wouldn't let another chance to tell his feelings for someone, reciprocated or not, slip away again.

 

Hansol decides to confess to Yuta tomorrow.

 

-

 

Yuta is laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He ponders over this past month being with Hansol. Hansol watching him during his soccer practice, Hansol being with him after, walking Hansol to his apartment- being with Hansol.

 

He recalls the memory of when he first set foot in university. He wasn't in Osaka anymore. He was in Korea, he was in a whole new different environment and culture. 

 

As he stepped on the school grounds, Yuta sees a fairly tall boy with big eyes and golden blond hair, walking. The boy was wearing a white shirt and black jeans with sneakers and somehow, he still exuded a sense of charisma that got Yuta frozen on his feet. It wasn't love at first sight (because Yuta is not into those kind of clichés) but he was definitely attracted right then and there.

 

When Yuta befriended Johnny, he wasn't expecting for the blond haired guy to also be his friend and to be the roommate and bestfriend of Johnny's boyfriend.

 

He didn't know when he started teasing the other- it just happened. It just so happens that they always bicker and Yuta loves it when he illicits a reaction, whether it be a roll of the eyes, a scowl or a dirty finger.

 

His trance was broken by the sound of his phone ringing, indicating a new message. He immediately opens the message and read it.

 

From: Hansol

hey can we meet tmrw at this new barbecue place? maybe at 12 p.m. so it'd be lunch time? but it's ok too if u can't go. it's near from uni. my treat, don't worry :)

 

Yuta's eyes did a double take. He reads the message again and again until his eyes aren't even reading the whole message anymore. He messages Hansol a short reply.

 

To: Hansol

no no. it's ok i can go and yeah 12 is perfect. want me to pick u up? or we just meet at the place?

 

Not long after, he hears his ringtone so he reads the new message.

 

From: Hansol

we can just meet at the place. you know the artium mall right? the bbq resto is on the ground floor beside this beauty salon.

 

His fingers type a reply.

 

To: Hansol

got it. see u :)

 

Yuta clutches his phone on his chest, feeling his heart hammering and a frenzy of fluttering unknown organisms in his stomach.

 

Hansol asked him to eat out and it is a Sunday.

 

-

 

Hansol stopped in his tracks when he sees Yuta already there at the barbecue place. He texted the other last night that he wants to meet by the guise of treating him out for barbecue but he didn't expect Yuta to be there earlier than him.

 

He continues walking and enters the restaurant. Yuta spots him and points to their table. Hansol grins at him before taking his seat.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hi." Yuta greets him.

 

There's a different atmosphere enveloping them but both can't pinpoint what. Hansol breaks the silence by asking Yuta what he wants to order and they settle for a samgyeopsal and galbi set meal. The meal was pretty affordable, he must say.

 

The waiter said it would take 15-20 minutes before the food can be served and neither doesn't know what to say. Yuta is sipping on his water and Hansol is toying with his phone.

 

Hansol does a pep talk with himself. He's going to do it. He's going to confess to Yuta. It's now or never. He thought.

 

"Uh hey, can I tell you something?" Hansol is fiddling with his fingers.

 

"Sure. Tell me anything." Yuta looks up at him, curious.

 

What do I say now? Hey Yuta, I've been liking you for awhile now and you wouldn't get out of my mind and I'm kind of in the mood to make out with you? You up for that?  Hansol shakes his head at the thought. 

 

You can't chicken out now or else how are you gonna get some action? He tells himself.

 

"I've been thinking about this lately and I just, I want you to know that I kinda like you as in the 'I like you that I want to be with you' type of like.

 

It's just, we've been spending so much time together recently and it's like, I can't look at you the same way ever again. I don't know. I'm messed up. This whole situation is messed up. Sorry for making things awkward."

 

Hansol flinches in his seat when he feels a hand grasp around his own fingers across the table. He looks up to Yuta having a big smile etched onto his face.

 

"Don't worry. I feel the same way." Yuta squeezes Hansol's hand, rubbing at his knuckes ever so fragile after that and Hansol is assured that this time, his feelings are reciprocated.

 

Hansol and Yuta both knew that this wasn't just about the bet anymore. 

 

This is real.

 

-

 

They just ate the barbecue after their whole confession time. They playfully feed each other and despite earning the attention of the other customers, they didn't care.

 

They looked around the mall after eating. Yuta was looking around at an accessory shop when a bracelet caught his attention. He stared at it and even if the bracelet costs him about half of his month worth allowance, he still bought it for Hansol.

 

"You didn't have to get me this, you know? This looks like it costs a lot." Hansol twirls the bracelet around his wrist. It was a gold chain link with topaz beads on it. Topaz is Hansol's birthstone.

 

"I know but I want to." Hansol just smacks him.

 

-

 

It's now the day of the marathon. Yuta is wearing his training shorts with a dri-fit shirt and his red running shoes. The runners are now warming up in the side of the track and Hansol's sitting at the stands, cheering him on.

 

Ten and Johnny knew about the two becoming official and they couldn't be more happier that the two lovebirds finally had the guts to confess to each other but nonetheless, their constant PDAs tick them off. They thought that this must be how it is for Hansol reprimanding them for their public display of affection but they just let it go because it's love afterall.

 

The competitors are in their respective positions. The captain of the track team blew on her whistle, signalling the start of the marathon.

 

Yuta runs with agility and keeps his steady pace. The other competitors also started running, keeping their own pace but he couldn't care less. He has to finish this race.

 

He's now half a mile and only one and a half miles soon, he's gonna head towards the finish line.

 

"GO YUTA!" Yuta runs faster upon hearing Hansol's cheer. His confidence rises and he's even more determined to finish the marathon.

 

Before he knew it, Yuta ran past the finish line. Knees buckling and so he holds onto them while panting and sweating profusely.

 

Hansol stands up from his seat and head towards Yuta, embracing him from the back. "You finished second! You did great!" 

 

Yuta gets up from his half kneeling position and returns Hansol's embrace, wrapping his arms around the other and kisses his forehead. "Well, I am Nakamoto Yuta. I can do anything."

 

"Don't get too cocky," Hansol deadpans.

 

"Just kidding. Thank you for cheering me on."

 

Yuta gets a silver medal for finishing second in the marathon. He and Hansol are now walking around the university. It is evening now. The school held lots of festivities to celebrate its founding anniversary.

 

"So, your place or mine?" Yuta asks, grinning  like a cheshire cat.

 

"Yours."

 

Yuta kicks the door of his dorm shut with his foot. His mouth is on Hansol's, kissing each other passionately and Hansol's arms was wounded around his neck. They've kissed but usually just pecks and short, languid kisses was what they shared but today was different. They were both feeling it.

 

He holds Hansol by the waist and hoists him up by his study table, knocking a bunch of books and a couple things on the floor. They both giggle.

 

"Clean up your room, will you?"

 

Hansol's lips were much too good to kiss than to look at and Yuta's lips has its distinct taste that leaves Hansol wanting for more. 

 

Hansol yanks the ends of Yuta's shirt, urging him to take it off and so Yuta does. He gapes at his body. Yuta wasn't exactly that muscular but he's lean and toned and just the kind of body Hansol wants for him and him only. 

 

"Let's take this to the bed, shall we?" Yuta mutters with his lips red and swollen and it makes Hansol want to kiss him again before they can even make it to the bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me 3 weeks to finish holy shit. prolly the longest fic i've written in awhile. sorry if the ending seemed kinda rushed? i just really wanted to finish this before i go back to school on monday and i transferred to a new school so i'm a bit anxious. thanks for reading this garbage. #shipyusol2k16 #supportnctdebut2k16


End file.
